villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blitzwing (Transformers: Animated)
Blitzwing is a recurring antagonist on the show Transformers: Animated. Background Blitzwing has multiple personality disorder. Each of his three faces has a personality of its own; the first is Icy Blitzwing (who is cold-natured and intelligent), the second is Hothead Blitzwing (hot-headed and bad-tempered), and the third is Random Blitzwing (who is just crazy and insane). The only thing that seems in his personalities in check is Megatron, who is only one he fear. History Long after the Great War ended and the Decepticons went into hiding, Blackarachnia experimented upon Blitzwing, rebuilding him into a Triple Changer and giving him the fractured mind he is known for today. Blitzwing was aboard the Nemesis with the other Decepticons at the time of the AllSpark's re-discovery. He froze Blackarachnia's arm as he said her demeanor, as well her organic mode unpleasant. When Blackarachnia insulted him, Blitzwing angrily demanded she to say his proper name. He sang an out-of-tune rendition of "The Itsy Bitsy Spider" which got all Decepticons arguing until Megatron entered the room, prompting Blitzwing as the other to fall silent. When it became clear the Nemesis was going to crash into an exploding space bridge, Blitzwing fled in an escape pod. After Megatron's disappearance, the Decepticons held a funeral at New Kaon. Blitzwing gave the eulogy, in which he vowed that they would destroy the Autobots responsible for their leader's demise...and then paint mustaches on their faceplates. Lugnut was angry with the service, declaring that Megatron was alive and would return. When Blitzwing pointed out evidence to the contrary, Lugnut destroyed the statue of Megatron that Blitzwing had built. This angered Blitzwing, who'd spent six deca-cycles building it, and initiated an exchange of fire between him and Lugnut. Blitzwing placed a bounty on Optimus Prime, intending to punish him for destroying Megatron. When Lockdown proposed that Blitzwing pay him for his services with Lugnut's "P.O.K.E.," Blitzwing agreed to the terms. Fifty stellar cycles later, the bounty hunter contacted Blitzwing, saying he had Prime. Blitzwing promised that Lockdown would receive payment once Blitzwing received Prime — then his random side asked if he could please, please, please see Prime turn into a firetruck. His conversation was cut short however, when an enraged Lugnut slammed his face into the monitor for daring to commune with the bounty hunter. The pair began scrapping, and things were only made worse when Swindle showed up, taking the opportunity to sell each of them a wide variety of weapons so they could pummel each other. It eventually culminated in him selling the pair of them doomsday weapons and unbreakable nemesis shields. Realizing they were being played, Lugs and Blitz put aside their anger, beat the holy hell out of Swindle and made friends again. Some time after this, Blitzwing and Lugnut followed a beacon to the Moon to find the wreckage of the Nemesis. Noting that Starscream was bad at parking, Blitzwing also remembered that this quadrant was the last time they received an update from Lockdown. Concluding that the Autobots responsible for killing Megatron were nearby, the duo went to Earth. Landing at a construction site, the two had similar problems determining the dominant species on Earth as the Autobots did, mistaking Earth's automatons and machines for sentient beings. Lugnut's attempt to interrogate a crane ended up getting Blitzwing hit by the wrecking ball, which convinced the Decepticons to do a more time honored tactic—blow stuff up and hope it forces the Autobots to come out. It worked. During the battle with the Autobots, Bumblebee and Prowl were hard pressed to avoid Blitzwing's energy blasts, but his freeze beam did get Bumblebee off his feet. When Lugnut demanded information on Megatron's location, the Autobots mentioned that he had "turned into a fireball somewhere over Cleveland". Naturally, Lugnut was displeased, and he used his super-punch to floor the Autobots—and bury himself and Blitzwing under the rubble. When Blitzwing unburied himself, he irritably reminded Lugnut of his oft-repeated request for a little warning before the punch. Having observed the battle over a live feed, Megatron opted to radio Lugnut exclusively, leaving Blitzwing struggling to work out what exactly was going on. Blitzwing believed Lugnut was only listening to voices in his head, so Lugnut had to take him along forcibly. Uncertain of the number and strength of the Autobots' "reinforcements" (the Detroit Police Department), the pair scanned Earth vehicles for disguises so they could lay low. Icy Blitzwing wanted to scan a fighter jet, while Hothead wanted a tank. After a brief argument, Random suggested that they scan both. That evening, the two Decepticons followed the Autobots to Lake Erie, where Blitzwing froze the lake. When the Autobots submerged, he followed them in tank form. Blitzwing was lured by the Autobots towards their ship and blasted by one of its weapons systems. He and Lugnut were left fragmented but functional and floated to the surface, only to be met by Starscream, who offered to repair them in exchange for a pledge of undying allegiance. Apparently, they chose to serve under Starscream, but still were bickering with each other. When Lugnut began receiving internal transmissions from Megatron again, Starscream was confused, and Blitzwing explained that it was a "technical glitch" that happened. A lot. When Starscream learned that Lugnut thought he was talking to Megatron, he felt threatened and scanned Lugnut, detecting the signals. Starscream ordered both Lugnut and Blitzwing to find the AllSpark Key while he himself tracked the transmissions. At the moment, the AllSpark Key was in the hands of Ratchet. Blitzwing used his ice guns to freeze Ratchet and rip off the arm that was carrying the Key. Afterward, they went to Sumdac Tower to find Megatron. In the process of greeting him, Lugnut revealed Megatron's true Decepticon nature to Prof. Sumdac. Blitzwing, now understanding what had been going on with Lugnut, inserted the Key into Megatron's head, restoring their true leader. As Megatron proceeded to beat up the Autobots, Blitzwing and Lugnut decided not to intervene and kept an eye on Professor Sumdac instead. When Megatron called his loyal troops to him, Blitzwing looked on as his leader made an example of Starscream. The Decepticons took to the air, locating and attacking the Autobots' ship as it traveled from the lake to the Tower, then from the Tower to Dinobot Island, where it was shot down. Blitzwing split off to tackle Prowl, Ratchet and Bumblebee, before being brought down by a combined EMP burst. As Blitzwing rolled around and shelled the Autobots, Prowl noticed that Blitzwing's personalities were connected to his alternate modes and powers. By this time, Blitzwing was back in the air, but Bumblebee taunted the Triple Changer enough that Hothead Blitzwing took over, transformed from jet to tank—and fell into the lake. The Decepticons set up a base in a mine containing carbon deposits, which would block their energy signatures so they could recover from their encounter with the Autobots without detection. When Megatron announced his new plan to conquer Cybertron, Blitzwing felt the plan was crazy, as neither he nor Lugnut had any idea how they would get there. He changed his mind when Megatron explained that they would build their own space bridge using the specs Megatron had downloaded from Teletran-1 during one of the encounters with the Autobots. However, they would need the captured Prof. Sumdac to help them, as the specs were incomplete. After Isaac Sumdac developed a device that shielded their energy signatures from Autobot sensors, Blitzwing and Lugnut went to retrieve a tachyon transmitter from the Elite Guard's ship. When they presented it to Megatron, Starscream appeared, tried to kill Megatron—and was killed by Megatron. However, Starscream appeared to survive, and Blitzwing spent the rest of the evening dumping Starscream's body into the river...repeatedly. The next day, Blitzwing and Megatron responded to an AllSpark energy signature which turned out to be a trap laid by Starscream. Blitzwing and Megatron then pursued the traitor, offlining him again. Blitzwing was later sent by Megatron to track down an AllSpark fragment, with an oddly disappearing energy signature. He froze Bulkhead and much of the surrounding landscape, destroyed a bridge, Captain Fanzone's car, and Master Disaster's truck before Sari Sumdac managed to make him leave using Master Disaster's remote. Blitzwing and Lugnut wound up stuck with the dirty work, collecting supplies for the construction of the space bridge. Foiled by the Autobots, they tried again the next day, hauling heavy trailers up a hill. Blitzwing's foot slipped, and he was nearly offlined by the trailer sending him careening towards a wall. Bracing for impact, his demise was interrupted by the intervention of Mixmaster and Scrapper. Seeing a good opportunity in the brawny "Constructibots", he tricked them into hauling the two trailers to the mine. Though Lugnut stated that Megatron would never stand for this, he reassured the huge Decepticon that the two newcomers would be offlined as soon as the work was done. True to his word, Blitzwing was about to have Lugnut dispatch the hapless bots when Megatron stepped in. He had bigger plans for them. When Lockdown announced he had captured Starscream, or at least a bot that looked like him whose head Megatron had set a bounty on, Blitzwing was among the Decepticons who accompanied Megatron to collect the traitor and apprehended Prowl when he tried to intervene. However, when the Autobots arrived with another Starscream, it was revealed that both Starscreams were actually booby-trapped sparkless clones. Blitzwing followed Megatron in escaping forcibly through the ceiling. However, when Prowl used the upgrades given to him by Lockdown to send the clones into the air, the bombs exploded, not too far from the fleeing Decepticons. When the Constructicons resurfaced, Megatron dispatched Blitzwing to bring them back to the mine, giving him some oil to entice them, and instructing the Triple Changer not to engage the Autobots. During his search, Blitzwing came across the Autobots. Although his Icy personality wanted to continue the search, his Hothead and Random personality decided to engage them. During the battle, Blitzwing utterly dominated the Autobots, and eventually took Ratchet hostage. At that point, Megatron ordered Blitzwing to disengage and resume his search. Finally locating the Constructicons, Blitzwing offered the two the oil barrels he was carrying, and led them back to base. Soon after the space bridge was near completion, the Autobots found the Decepticons' hideout and attempted to stop them. Blitzwing and Lugnut attacked the Autobots invading their underground base, but they ended up getting stasis cuffed by Blurr. Blitzwing was later retrieved by Scrapper and joined in on the attack on Omega Supreme. His Hothead side was unimpressed with the gargantuan Autobot, and he vowed to damage Omega Supreme so badly he'd need a GPS locator to help him find his still-attached exhaust port. Omega was equally unimpressed with the verbal posturing and head-butted Blitzwing to the horizon. When Sentinel Prime hired Lockdown to capture Decepticons for him, Blitzwing was one of the bounty hunter's early victims. He was subsequently locked up in the Elite Guard flagship alongside the sycophant Starscream clone and a mode-locked Swindle, and had mouth clamps placed on each of his faces to keep him quiet. When the Autobots became trapped in Soundwave's virtual reality, Blitzwing was among the Decepticons who invaded and attack Detroit. Unfortunately for him, Bulkhead smashed through his leg as he attempted to stomp Prowl while Bumblebee pummeled his faces. As the Elite Guard headed back to Cybertron with their prisoners, they navigated the ship through an energy storm in outer space, causing a stray bolt of energy to hit the ship and free Swindle, who had been left unrestrained. The greedy Decepticon immediately released Blitzwing and the others from their bonds and provided them with new weaponry. Led by Lugnut, the Decepticons defeated and captured the crew, only for Optimus Prime to transwarp into the ship and release them. The ensuing battle took place outside the ship, where Blitzwing froze Sentinel Prime and threatened to blast his head off if the other Autobots didn't surrender. The plan was a success, and the captured Autobots were led into their own decontamination unit to be frozen. (Blitzwing's crazy side also wanted them grinded up into snowcones.) However, this was the Autobots' plan all along, as Jazz had tampered with the freeze-gas pipes, causing Blitzwing, the sycophant Starscream, and the liar Starscream to be frozen instead. The three Decepticons were subsequently recaptured and brought to Cybertron, where Sentinel Prime displayed them during his Magnus-promotion parade. Weapons & Abilites In jet mode, Blitzwing can use a huge arsenal of missiles, in addition to his cannons. His "icy" personality appears to be in control of the jet, as he tends to use the "freeze" setting. The missiles can be launched in a huge swarm that can freeze entire areas or act as mere explosives. Meanwhile in tank mode, "hothead" Blitzwing is in command, as he can switch the cannons between "fiery" attacks and standard firepower. Gallery Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing and Blackarachnia.png 125px-Animated_blitzwing_faces1.jpg|Blitzwing's three faces: Hothead (top), Icy (middle), and Random (bottom) Lugnut and Blitzwing in Water.png Megatron Rising 1 Ratchet Blitzwing Key.jpg|Blitzwing stealing Ratchet's arm, with the AllSpark Key attached to it. TFA Sari no one home Blitzwing Ratchet hostage.jpg|Blitzwing holding Ratchet hostage. FiveServosOfDoom-CapturedDecepticons.jpg|Blitzwing locked up in the Elite Guard flagship alongside Sunstorm and Swindle. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighters Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Enforcer Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Dissociative Category:Conspirators Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Strategic Category:Genderless Category:Destroyers Category:Dimwits